


A Night In Bulgaria

by Faithless_3105



Series: Harry's Best Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: The missing scene in from chapter 9 of Harry's Best Year. Can be read as part of the story or on it's own.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry's Best Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	A Night In Bulgaria

Harry was a nervous wreck as he fumbled with his keys in the hallway. It didn't help that Severus was standing right behind him, his breath caressing Harry's neck as his hands worked their way under Harry's shirt to stroke bare skin.

"Is there a problem, Harry," the man purred into Harry's ear.

"Not yet but there will be soon if you keep that up."

Severus's chuckle was dark and spoke of nothing but sin, causing a shiver to run down Harry's spine as he finally got the door open and they tumbled in. Harry found himself instantly slammed against the wall as Severus's mouth descended onto his and began to devour him. How he'd managed to keep his hands to himself for so long was currently beyond him as his fingers wound their way into his long dark locks.

Severus's mouth moved from Harry's lips to his neck, beginning to kiss, nip and lick at the sensitive skin there. Harry was sure it was only the sudden influx of oxygen that allowed his brain to re-engage and start undoing the buttons on Severus's robes as most of the blood in his body had been redirected.

His progress was hindered slightly as Severus decided to copy him and all but ripped Harry's shirt over his head before stepping back, his eyes roving greedily over Harry's chest as he licked his lips.

Harry took advantage of the man's momentary distraction to take charge, diving for the skin he'd managed to reveal and placing a gentle bite at the juncture of his neck. Severus growled, his hand gripping Harry's hair and pulling back his head to devour his mouth again. 

Knowing he needed to move things along or risk embarrassing himself in the entrance Harry guided them towards the bedroom, still locked together in their embrace, suddenly extremely grateful that the apartment he was staying in was so pokey. His legs hit the bed before he knew it and they fell down together, a tangle of limbs. 

Severus pulled back again to look at Harry, splayed out underneath him. His hands almost reverently caressed Harry's chest, his fingers brushing Harry's already hard nipples causing him to moan. He knew he must look like the very picture of wanton desperation but he was beyond caring: he was finally getting to be with Severus in every way, he just hoped he could live up to expectations.

"It's a shame we only have a few hours, I would love to spend all night exploring every inch of your delectable body."

"You mean to say we won't be doing this again when I get back to England." Harry grinned although a small part of him was genuinely worried.

"Insolent brat. I plan to have you at every available opportunity so you'd better be prepared."

"Oh I am," said Harry as he undid his jeans and slipped them down his legs along with his boxers, kicking them off and spreading his legs wide to show Severus his already slick and loosened hole.

Severus gulped and his eyes darkened as they seemed to hone in on Harry's special place. Harry tried to relax under the man's intense gaze but the drawn out silence was beginning to worry him a bit.

"Severus?"

The man seemed to shake himself out of whatever trance he was in and looked back up at Harry. "Tut tut Mr Potter, taking my fun away from me, I may just have to punish you."

Harry was as surprised as Severus when his cock decided to twitch at that. Harry had never tried anything like that before but he was more than happy to go along if that's what Severus was into. "Are you going to give me detention, sir?"

Severus snarled and dived back on top of Harry demanding a bruising kiss that left Harry reeling; apparently that had been the right thing to say.

When they finally had to come up for air Severus stepped back and Harry scooted himself further up the bed to get more comfortable. He was starting to get nervous again and was just about to say something when he caught sight of Severus removing his robes and was struck dumb. Harry had gotten some idea of what the man's body was like during their makeout sessions but the reality was a sight to behold. Harry had found he was a fan of big, strong arms and found his eyes tracing the definition in Severus's muscles, born of hours stirring a cauldron. It was not only his arms but his shoulders and chest as well and Harry had to stop himself from drooling. Maybe he would be able to convince Severus to do gardening topless on the days Harry was home, he was sure he could watch the man for hours.

Severus seemed to get a little flustered at Harry's blatant perusal as he crawled up Harry's body, essentially blocking his view.

"See something you like, Harry?" 

"Oh yes, very much so."

Anything else Harry was going to say was cut off by a kiss, this softer than the others as their tongues found each other. Harry couldn't say he minded the change of pace: this was going to be their first time together after all, he wanted to savour the moment. There would be plenty of time for mad, frantic couplings later with any luck. He sighed relaxing into the kiss as Severus pressed him deeper into the mattress. He loved feeling the weight of the man on top of him, skin to skin, their cocks brushing against each other eliciting twin gasps.

"You are truly beautiful, Harry," Severus whispered into his ear as he gently nibbled on the lobe, "and as much as I'd love to spend hours learning all your body's sensitive spots I fear I won't last long enough to thoroughly enjoy you which would be a shame as I plan on pounding your sweet arse so hard into the mattress you scream my name."

Harry groaned, biting his lip to prevent himself coming there and then. How did he never realise how wonderful that man's voice was. He was pretty sure he could come just from listening to Severus talk dirty to him. He was just about to say something in reply when he felt Severus trail his hand down between Harry's legs and brush against his hole. Harry let his legs fall further apart as Severus slowly massaged around the outside of his hole before slipping it in.

The path was smooth thanks to the fact that Harry had spent time prepping himself that morning but it still felt a little strange given how long it had been since he'd felt someone else inside him, strange but good, and he couldn't help pushing back against the invading digit.

It was Severus's turn to moan as Harry began riding his finger, moving in tandem as he tried to angle it deeper. "Are you that desperate for more, Harry?"

"God yes," Harry gasped as Severus slipped a second finger in. It burned a bit and Harry let out a deep breath as he bore down against the intrusion. It really had been a while. "More lube on the bedside cabinet." Harry had purposely left it out this morning so it didn't take long for Severus to find. The extra slick helped ease the way and Severus was soon scissoring his fingers to stretch Harry further. "It's been a while," Harry said, feeling the need to justify himself.

"Oh, I know," Severus replied, "and I fully intend to make it worth the wait." He slowly slipped in a third finger and brushed against Harry's prostate. Harry moaned and spread his legs further apart trying to get the man closer. "God you're so hot and tight, Harry. I can't wait to slide my cock into you."

"Please, Severus, more."

"So desperate for me to fill you up. No need to rush though, I'm quite enjoying seeing you spread out underneath me and I have a few hours left, I may as well enjoy myself."

Harry's head dropped back as he moaned. There was something that felt deliciously decadent lying there under Severus's gaze, seeing the man smiling down at him. It was enough to make him feel cherished. He was just revelling in the feeling when Severus crooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate. Harry nearly jumped off the bed at the sensation. Severus's smirked and hit in again, obviously enjoying Harry's reactions. He always knew the man was a sadist.

Harry couldn't help writhing around as Severus continued to play his body like an instrument, bringing Harry right to the edge before pulling back, leaving Harry a whimpering pile of need. He hadn't meant to thrust up against Severus, causing their cocks to brush against each other, but it seemed to do the trick as Severus pulled back, removing his fingers in the process. Harry groaned at the loss but didn't have much time to think about anything as the fingers were quickly replaced by Severus's slicked up cock.

It was thicker than Harry realised and he felt every centimetre of stretch as Severus slowly pushed in. He wrapped his legs around Severus's back and tried to get him to move faster but Severus resisted.

"Ah ah, Harry, I want to enjoy this." 

"Bastard." 

"Well I did say you need to be punished for your impatience earlier."

Harry whimpered again. "Sorry, I'm sorry Severus, please, need you." He flashed his puppy dog eyes at Severus and was surprised when Severus suddenly slammed in to the hilt. 

"Is that what you wanted Harry, what you were begging for. You did it so prettily I thought I should reward you." Severus had stilled inside him but his breath was ragged and Harry knew he was as affected as he was. "Are you going to beg me again? Beg me to pound into you. I bet you like it hard don't you."

"Yes, please Severus." Harry looked straight into Severus's eyes. "Fuck me, Severus. I want to feel you."

Harry didn't get the chance to say any more as Severus pulled out to shift positions slightly, hooking his arm under Harry's knee to slightly lift Harry's hips and slamming back in again, straight into Harry's prostate.

Harry did scream, not caring who heard as Severus set a brutal pace that was so hard Harry ended up moving up the bed. Harry tried to push himself back against Severus's thrusts but he couldn't get enough leverage in that position, even when he pushed his hands against the headboard. He could only lie back, moaning as Severus managed to hit his prostate time after time, begging for more. A small part of his mind worried that he sounded like some low budget porn star but Severus didn't seem to mind, even praising Harry's ability to take his cock, marvelling at how much Harry was loving the fast pace.

Harry never considered 'dirty talk' in bed before, and he didn't know if it was the fact that it was said in Severus's rich baritone, but he found himself getting impossibly hard.

"Your mine, Harry. No one else will ever have you like this."

"Yes, Severus, I'm yours, all yours." Harry had never felt like this before, almost consumed by Severus. He knew he didn't have a lot of experience but this was beyond anything he'd imagined it could be.

He felt his orgasm building slowly, coiling low in his belly as he began to keen. 

Severus smashed their mouths together, shoving his tongue in, not once losing his rhythm and somehow getting even deeper. 

Harry screamed again as he came untouched for the first time ever, wrapping his legs around the other man to hold him deep inside as he rode out his orgasm. He wasn't sure what had triggered Severus's own climax but he felt himself being filled with hot come, causing an aftershock to race through him as he tensed again, desperately trying to catch his breath. Harry wasn't the only one, as Severus slumped on top of him, Harry could only stroke his back and kiss his temple as he waited for the man's breathing to return to normal.

After a few minutes Severus seemed to come back to himself and rolled to lie next to Harry, casting a quick cleansing spell over them before giving Harry a gentle, loving kiss. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"You were amazing," Harry replied, returning the kiss, "I do hope we get to do that again."

"Not today unfortunately. I'm not as young as I used to be, I don't think I'd be up to a repeat performance so soon."

Harry pouted. "I suppose that's fine although I do believe I owe you a blowjob."

Severus groaned and covered his eyes. "You will be the death of me."

"Maybe, but what a way to go."

Severus was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Fine, but l need a nap first," leaning over to set an alarm.

Harry grinned as snuggled into his usual place on Severus's chest. He would definitely be doing everything he could to get a repeat performance but for now a nap sounded like a great idea.


End file.
